Chapter 1: Applejack
by MLPdude-Flutterlove
Summary: Here, a guy was suddenly attacked by a flashing light. Little that he knew, everything was different, he was in Equestria! His mission was simple, make the Mane six fall in love with him then break their hearts. Trixie is the evil that brought him to do this mission, can he do it? Lets find out!


Chapter 1: Arrival, Applejack Saga part 1

It was a blur to me, my head was spinning, I felt like I was going to throw up a months lunch. I thought I was blind, but little by little my vision returned to me. In front of me was a blue-looking horse with a horn, cape and a witch hat. Her eyes were a cold blue, then she focused her glare at me.

"I, the great and powerful Trixie will not waste her time!" She stomped her left hoof as she was raising annoying voice at me.

"Whoa, who exactly are you raising that voice to? I am not!-" he then stopped talking. "YOU'RE A TALKING HORSE!" After such surprise and shock, I tried to put my hand to my chest but I had a hoof, just like that talking horse.

"Listen fool, I am a Unicorn." She stomped her left hoof to the ground. "Now listen to me." She turned her head, her cape fluttered in the wind for a moment. "I brought you here for something, you're goal is to fall in love with a certain group of good of ponies. Then break their hearts." The female pony's eyes were filled with a lavender rage, followed by a silence.

"Ya-.. Ya want me to do what!?" Is this pony crazy, he thought. How can I make 6 ponies fall in love with me if I can't even get a girl to fall in love with me. But if I don't do this, will she not let me go home? I really have no choice, in defeat I decided to carry on with my mission. "Okay Trixie, you win.."

"Good boy. Now, go on and break some hearts!"

"Wait a second! I have no idea where I am!" I yelled out in the open field, but Trixie had disappeared.

"Great, I'm alone here. Now, where am I?" I look around only to see a sign that read, I read it aloud. "Welcome to Ponyville..."

After reading it, I sigh and walk off to this weird town. As I walk in, nothing but colorful ponies here, an array of female ponies were there, I saw not a single male.

"Hi!" A shrill voice filled my ear drums, the voice was obviously a female.

"Uwah!" I fell to the ground because I was caught off guard.

"You must be new here, I saw never here before and I know everypony here in Ponyville and I know all my friends so you must not have any friends!" This pink colored pony with a mark of three colored balloons on her flank, and a mane like cotton candy was talking a mile a minute, it was like she didn't even breathe. Then in an instant she leap up and flew away like a gunshot being fired.

After she just left, I got up and dusted myself off. "Is this place crazy or something? Anyway.." Before I finished my sentence, my stomach made a furious growl. "... I need food."

"Howdy partner." Another pony happened to appear out of nowhere. She had a southern accent, hair tied up at the end, and a cowboy's hat sparked up conversation. "Ah heard ya sed you was hungry, right?"

"Um.. Yeah?" For some strange reason, I started sweating a bit.

"Wuh-ell ah do need helpin' on the farm, if ya don't mind. I'll give ya some food and money to be on yer way." She crossed her front left leg over her right as she spoke. "Oh, mah name is Applejack by the by."

"That's so generous of you!" He bowed in much respect. He then realized something. "Would you do this for a complete stranger who is completely broke?"

"Here in Ponyville, we mind each other's problems, we help everyone who needs it."

"Where I come from.. No one is ever that nice!" I jumped up and wrapped my front legs around her torso, hugging her.

"Easy there partner!" With immense strength, she threw me off with one hoof.

"Okay I'm sorry.. Anyway, where is this farm? I'd love to work immediately!" He looked at her with both hunger and excitement in his eyes.

"Alright then. Let's go to mah farm. I hope ya can buck apple trees." She turned her body and began walking. Her hoof steps were heavy and fast, I had somewhat had a trouble keeping up with her. About 10 minutes later, we finally made it to an impressive amount of land with a lot of apple trees, a farm, barn, carrot farm, a few other ponies and buckets everywhere.

"Whoa, those are a lot of apples.." I look around as I wander off towards the farm. "So, Applejack, what do I do?"

"Ain't it obvious? Ya buck 'em!" Applejack ran towards an apple tree and kicks it with both her hind legs. Then a whole bunch of apples fell off the tree into the wooden baskets. "See, easy?"

"That's impossible where I am from. So gravity doesn't work in this world..?" I slowly walk to a tree and I buck it softly. All the apples from the tree flew off in the baskets and the ground. "Whoa, that was easy.."

About an hour last, over one hundred trees have been bucked, and over two thousand apples have been harvested for the farm. The two ponies laid next to each other, sweaty, panting and all around exhausted. Applejack wiped the sweat off her forehead and exhaled. I look to the apples then to Applejack. Then a huge male pony came walking from the barn followed by a small yellow pony with a red bow.

"What are ya'll doin'?" The smallish pony asked with her high and southern accent.

"It's not what it looks like." I look up at the large pony.

"Big Mac, stand down. We were jus' buckin' apples." He got up as she yawned.

"Eeyuup" Big Mac continued walking, to another part of the orchard. He went under a tree and began to load the apples onto a cart to haul off.

"Applejack , can ah have a fritter?" The yellow pony with a red bow asked with large eyes.

"Applebloom.. Didn't ya have one earlier?"

"Well.." Applebloom resumed as I interrupted. "I'm hungry too.."

"See?" Applebloom countered. "Let's have some apple fritters!"

"Ah, okay. Apple fritters for every pony!" Applejack smiled.

"Yay!" Applebloom cheered, then my stomach growled loudly.

"Geez, I'm so hungry.." I wobbled a bit as I tried to walk, then collapsing in hunger and exhaustion.

Hours later, it was sunset. I remember waking up in an impressive bed that was as soft as a cloud, a plate of cold apple fritters at the bedside and a large glass of water. In an instant I choke all the fritters down then drowning it with water. I was completely full of sweet, honey, apple goodness. Then I saw the door open, it was both Applejack and Applebloom.

"Are ya'll okay now?" Both Applejack and Applebloom inquired, concerned for the me. "Ya passed out before we got some grub." Applejack sighed as she walked over to the bedside. "We got scared and put you on Applejack's bed." Applebloom continued. "And we watered you a few times." Applejack finished.

"I'm so sorry for troubling you.." I looked down at my hooves, putting them together.

"It's no fuss, just tell us that you was that hungry! Next time you won't pass out."

"Applejack you are the best!" I jump out of bed. "Totally being worried for a complete stranger!"

"You're no stranger." Her voice got soft. "You're my friend..." She covers her face with her hat. I begin blushing as she side, I slightly turn my head to the side as Applebloom looks at the both of us with curious confusion.

"Hey, you gaises, what are yer faces so red? Ya'll are as red as apples!"

After those words were spouting by the younger yellow-ish filly, both Applejack and the colt in the giant poofy bed look away exactly, faces as red as tomatoes.

Later on it was sunrise, I look out a window to see the celestial figure rise. The crisp morning breeze run through the room, filling it with the aroma of apples. I roll out of the bed and crash onto the floor, face first.

"Ugh.. It's morning.. Well, time to- wait.." He stepped on a little bag which contained golden coins with a note reading: 'Your pay for bucking apples.'

"Hm.. How many are in here..?" He ran his hood through the bag, coining each round golden coin with a gem design on them. "70 coins..." He saw a saddlebag with a note as well, he read it aloud. "New pony, I'm leaving the farm to be with my friends, this bag is to be thrown away. "If this is meant to throw away, I'll take it. It look pretty new and usable.." He pokes the bag, examining it. He takes the leather material in his mouth and flings it over his back.

I leave the house in which I slept in the previous night. He walks out slowly, the cold air running through his mane, the cold air felt good on his body. I wander away from the barn and into a little town. I wander into a bakery blindly. The sweet smell of multiple scents of fruit, bread, cakes, and many other confectionaries behind a glass display case.

"Welcome." A somewhat stout blue-ish mare with a frosting hair style greeted. I walk over to the display case.

"Oh my, these look greeaaaat.." I continue my sentence as drool ran down my lips. "Do you sell.. Carrot cakes?" Then I look up to the mare with a feverish stare of hunger. "Banana walnut cake?"

"Yes we do, all of your baked good needs!"

"How much?!" I yelled with excitement.

"Each are two bits each."

"I'll take 5 of each please!" I drew the sack of coins from my sattlebags and lay them down on the corner.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of cake to each for 3 days?"

"3 days? I'll eat them all in one shot!"

It was going to be a lot day for this colt, he fell head over hooves for Applejack, but this is only one of his many events in his life. What awaits next in his little misadventures? Will he finish Trixie's mission? And if he does, what will happen after that?


End file.
